Bleach Pairing OneOffs
by megasean3000
Summary: Same as "Naruto Pairing One-Offs" only this time You guessed it it's Bleach. Many pairings have fun in their own little stories. CAUTION: lemon, pairing madness and much more.
1. IchiRuki Secret Drawings

IchiRuki - Secret Drawings

Another day went by for Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Although their schoolwork, albeit unneeded in the Soul Reaper business, wasn't distracted by Hollows, they came in their grandma's afterwards, gaining Ichigo another fight session with his father, Isshin, for being late. The two went to their own business in Ichigo's room; Ichigo doing his homework which he knew was pointless, and Rukia continued to brush up on her drawing skills, unknowing if an explanation is needed that needs her illustrations.

"How's this one, Ichigo?" Rukia asked to her companion in Hollow-slaying. Ichigo looked round, to see another one of her fantasy-filled drawings, including Ichigo shooting a Getsuga Tenshou at a Hollow and Rukia using her Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren on another; the drawings of both of them were bunnies. Ichigo groaned.

"Crap, as usual." Ichigo said, continuing with his work.

"Good news!" She cheered, jumping down to put her drawing under the matress in Ichigo's wardrobe.

"I don't get it, Rukia." Ichigo started. "If you're really into artwork, why don't you just read some books on how to draw better? It'll be better than those rabbit drawings you do all the time."

"I like them because you don't." Rukia said with a smile. Ichigo sighed. But before he could turn around once more, Ichigo spotted some of Rukia's artwork which were under her matress. They were unfamiliar to him, since she always shows him when she completes really good ones. "Hey, what are those ones?" He asked while peering to get a better look. At once, Rukia flopped the mattress over it, and turned sharply.

"What ones are you talking about?" She asked rather hastily.

"C'mon, Rukia. It can't be all that bad, seeing as all the others are." Ichigo said, trying to get past her, to have a look. But Rukia pushed him away onto his bed.

"I don't want you to see!" Rukia said sternly. Ichigo was mortified that she had just pushed him away.

"Man, you didn't have to push. What's so important about a bunch of silly-looking drawings, anyway?" Asked Ichigo. Rukia blushed.

"Nothing!" Rukia said hastily. "Which is why you shouldn't be interested!"

"Ichigo, Rukia, dinner time!" Called Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister.

"Okay!" Both said, walking out of the room.

"Gimme a minute, gotta go to the bathroom." Ichigo said, turning away from the stairs, heading for the bathroom. Rukia continued downstairs. As for Ichigo, he peered his head around to check if the coast was clear, which it certainly was. He crept like a ninja back to his room, quietly opened his wardrobe, currently, Rukia's sleeping spot and lifted the mattress to see her collection of drawings. Indeed, some were never viewed by his eyes, and now he knows why:

The secret drawings were none other than Ichigo and Rukia, in bunny form, in many pictures alone and in very promising postures: holding hands, tickling each other, Ichigo giving Rukia a piggyback ride, even kissing each other. One other drawing was of Ichigo and Rukia, no longer in bunny form, but as normal humans, holding hands and on the top of the picture, words were spread from one side to the other, reading: "Rukia loves Ichigo." Ichigo had many things he wanted to do: laugh, scream "What the hell?!", jump in joy, but all of them would reveal his position and get Ichigo exposed for sure. So, he put the drawings back under the bed, went downstairs and sat at the table with Rukia, Karin, Yuzu and his father.

"Where were you, Ichigo?" Asked Yuzu with worry. "Your dinner was getting cold."

"Sorry, it was a big one." Ichigo said with a comforting smile. All the way through his dinner, Ichigo couldn't stop giving Rukia funny looks. Every now and then, he'd give her a smile or a raised eyebrow.

"What? Do I have rice on my face?" Asked Rukia, after the fifth strange look. She felt the side of her face for any stray grains of rice, but felt nothing.

"Maybe he has the hots for you." Karin said beneath her eating of rice. Yuzu giggled, and Isshin began praising a poster of his deceased wife, saying how thrilled he is in how Ichigo found a mate, much to the awkwardness of both Ichigo and Rukia. After dinner, both went upstairs to go back to resting. However, Rukia froze when she came across her wardrobe, which was still open, and the mattress was out of position. Ichigo gulped as Rukia spun her head towards him, finally realising the meaning behind the funny looks.

"Ichigo, you bastard!" She screamed and threw him to the ground. "You've been peeking at my drawings, weren't you?!"

"Ugh..I...I..." Ichigo said, backing into a corner. Rukia approached menacingly, only resisting the urge to cast aside her Gigai and call on her Zanpakutou. She grabbed Ichigo by the collar and yanked him up.

"What do you have to say for yourself?! Huh?!" She yelled. Ichigo tried to back away in fright, but Rukia's strength was too much. There was only one thing to do, besides turning into his Soul Reaper form. And so, he lunged forward, snogging Rukia in the lips, exactly how it was in her picture. Rukia's grib immediately loosened, and used her now free hands to wrap her arms around Ichigo's head. Within ten seconds, they ceased, looking into each other's eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I am saying I love you too." At that, Rukia blushed harder than she ever had.

"You idiot." She whispered. But Ichigo continued the kissing, much to Rukia's bliss. Now Ichigo was on the offensive as he was leaning over Rukia against the wall, pinning her wrists against it. She was in ecstasy over Ichigo, who wasn't the smartest of Soul Reapers, who has finally accepted her love, despite the fact he raided through her secret drawings to do so. They separated again, this time, Rukia began to unbotton her school blouse and remove her red ribbon.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"What's it look like?" Rukia asked. "Since we're clearly in love for each other, we should have sex." Ichigo flinched at Rukia's ease over saying the word 'sex'.

"Don't you know a thing about sex?!" Ichigo hissed.

"I read a few books, or magazines." Rukia said. "And don't worry. Gigai can't have babies. Only Soul Reapers or the permanent bodies of a Soul Reaper can. So long as I stay in this Gigai, I'm safe. Call it the Soul Society's method of protection." Rukia now finished unbuttoning her blouse, taking it off, revealing her tiny bra, supporting what little flesh she had in her tiny breasts and making Ichigo blush like mad. "So, wanna do it, Ichigo Kurosaki?" She said this in a playful tone, forgeting all about her apparent rage. Ichigo smiled.

"You're such a nuisance..." Ichigo said light-heatedly. Before he could continue, he looked outside his room, to make sure Yuzu and his father weren't spying on them, thankfully not. Meanwhile, Rukia unclipped her bra, and let it slide from her arms, now revealing her tiny breasts, making Ichigo blush heavily. Rukia giggled.

"Come on, it's not all that good." Rukia said playfully. She approached and led his hands to her breasts. They were soft and jiggly, not the best pair of breasts he's seen (That was for sure), but Rukia was offering them to him. This time he led her to the bed, and she rested on it as Ichigo began to play with her nipples. "Be gentle now." But despite being gentle, when Ichigo played with the nipples, Rukia began moaning loudly with every brisk movement of his fingers. Before long, he began to suck on them, only increasing the tempo of Rukia's chorus of moaning. Ichigo stopped to stop Rukia from moaning too loudly and alerting the other members of the family. "Can I play with your dick, Ichigo?" She said with a need for his dick.

"Guess so." Ichigo said rather awkwardly. Then, Rukia yanked Ichigo's pants and underwear down to show his long hard penis. "Easy down there!"

"My...you have a hard dick, Ichigo." Rukia said stroking at it and looking up at Ichigo. "Could it be that you masturbate when thinking of me, late when I'm asleep?" Ichigo grimaced over Rukia's hard stroking, and grunted when Rukia took it in deep in her mouth.

"Ugh! Rukia!" He said in please, taking hold of Rukia's hair to get her deeper. Rukia continued to moan loudly with every thrust, enjoying the fine taste of Ichigo's fleshy member. Until, Ichigo felt a sensation in his crotch. "Rukia! I'm coming!" And a second later, Ichigo released his semen all over Rukia's face and mouth. She let his dick go from her mouth as it spilled some excess semen on the floor, and she enjoyed the semen in her mouth and body.

"You taste sweet, Ichigo! Different than I thought it'd be." Rukia complimeted. Then, Ichigo lifted Rukia back onto the bed and completely removed her skirt and underwear, showing off her tight virgin vagina.

"Heh! You're saying you've got experience, yet you haven't even broken your virginity yet. How lame." Ichigo sniggered.

"Oh, shut u- ugh!" Rukia said, before being interrupted by the ecstasy gained through Ichigo licking her vagina. She clutched the bedsheets to sustain the pleasure. Every single lick Ichigo gave made Rukia moan loudly. Ichigo licked without end, until Rukia gave one last scream and released her juices from her vagina, spilling on top of Ichigo's sheets.

"Now look what you've done." He said playfully.

"I'm sure Yuzu can wash it, after you explain you're a bed-wetter." Rukia giggled and Ichigo flared.

"I am not a bed-wetter!" He cursed. But his cursing ceased when Rukia jumped up onto Ichigo, now with him lying down on the bed. Now that his dick was hardened again, Rukia leaned her vagina on to the top, ready to put it in, giving brief moans.

"Ready, bed-wetter?" Rukia giggled. Ichigo frowned. "Heh-he, just kidding." And then, Rukia forced Ichigo's dick into her vagina, raising a silent scream from her.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, it feels incredible." She said, leaning on his chest. She then, thrust her hips down, increasing the screaming from her very sweet voice. She continued to thrust down on Ichigo's large dick, making her scream in please and making Ichigo grunt with every thrust. "Oh, Ichigo! It feels so good!" At that, Ichigo caressed Rukia's ass and forced it down even harder, making it more deeper into Rukia.

"Rukia! I'm coming!" Ichigo called. And then, he released his semen deep into Rukia's gigai, making it squirm deep inside her. Both rested from the physical exhaution. Rukia lay in Ichigo's chest.

"I never knew you were a man who likes sex." Rukia said.

"Heh. Well, I'm always full of surprises, I suppose." Ichigo replied, giving Rukia brief kiss, and they rested in each other's arms.

"I love you..." Whispered Rukia.

A few days later, while Ichigo and Rukia were out fighting Hollows, Yuzu was busy fixing up Ichigo's wardrobe, until she lifted Rukia's mattress, noticing the pile of drawings she drew.

"Oh, Rukia's drawings!" Yuzu said with excitement, looking through the minor ones, of Ichigo in his Soul Reaper form, bunnified. Yuzu giggled. "Rukia must like drawing Ichigo like a super hero, how sweet!" Suddenly, she came across a very recent image, one that got her eyes wide to cover her face and blush wildly: Ichigo and Rukia, bunny forms, naked and kissing on Ichigo's bed. She didn't know how to describe it, nor did she want to... 


	2. UraYoru: Eternal Love

**UraYoru - Eternal Love**

It was 100 years back in the present, four years after Kisuke Urahara was made Captain. Yoruichi Shihouin was enjoying peace and quiet to herself. Soi Fon, her personal bodyguard, was away on duty, and now she wasn't bothered with her constant nagging to be a respectful Captain, which was a very rare occasion. Draped in her very flesh-revealing Soul Reaper kimono under her Captain's Haori and was designed with her short hair at the time, life couldn't be better for her at the moment with all the peace. She took a deep drink of sake from a small glass and sighed in relaxation. Suddenly, the door to her room opened to reveal a very familar face: Kisuke Urahara, her former 3rd Seat and now Captain of the 12th Squad. He was, of course, accompanied by his rather pesky Lieutenant: Hiyori Sarugaki.

"Here's the latest reports from the 12th Squad, Yoruichi." Kisuke said, presenting some notes. "You can read it after your sake session." Adding the last part with a cocky tone. Yoruichi smiled, but Hiyori kicked him in the head.

"Be more respectful to Captains more experienced than you, idiot!!!" She yelled to him.

"She's my former Captain, Hiyori, I think she can handle me even after I'm a Captain..." Kisuke replied massaging his head, but got another kick.

"No back-talk!!" She yelled back. Yoruichi grew a vein across her head.

"Leiutenant Sarugaki!" She bellowed, making her freeze on the spot. "Surely you must show some respect to a Captain more experienced and above you! Kisuke might be a kind Captain, but I'm not, and if I see you so much as raise a finger to him once more, I swear you, you'll wish you hadn't." Both Kisuke and Hiyori felt Yoruichi's immense Spiritual Pressure swarming the room and it made both cower.

"It won't happen again, Captain Shihouin." Hiyori said with a bowed head. Instantly, the Spiritual Pressure ceased and Yoruichi relaxed.

"Good. Now head to your Squad's section. I have important business to discuss with Captain Urahara." Yoruichi said more calmer. "I won't expect him back soon either." Kisuke gave Hiyori a shrug, but she instantly left. Kisuke closed the door as he entered.

"And by 'Important business' you mean drinking discussions, am I right?" Asked Kisuke. Yoruichi smiled.

"Of course, idiot. You deserve it." Yoruichi said, filling Kisuke a glass of sake, to which he gulped in one go.

"Thanks, I needed that." Kisuke said with a smile.

"I see why. You'd need all the energy you have to cooling off both her and your 3rd Seat." Yoruichi said. "If you think it's too much, I could ask Head-Captain Yamamoto to have her removed and give you a chance to find a more suitable Lieutenant. I know for a fact I'd have done that long ago." Kisuke laughed to himself.

"No thanks. Although she whacks me a lot, she can be a good Lieutenant. She does her jobs properly, and she's good with helping Mayuri."

"Oh well, your skin." Yoruichi said and drank some sake.

After some more drinking and catching up with some latest gossip, including Captain Kyouraku being kicked in the manly parts for trying to flirt with Lisa, to which she rebelled, and the sneaky suspicion that Soi Fon peaks on Yoruichi while she's changing, Kisuke relaxed on the floor of Yoruichi's room.

"Ahh!" Kisuke sighed. "I forgot how brilliant you are, Yoruichi." Yoruichi lay beside him.

"I wanna show you something else I'm brilliant at." Yoruichi said with a hint of coy. Kisuke looked at her.

"Lay it on me." Kisuke said, thinking of going into a defensive stance, but let her do what she did: she kissed him on the lips with full hard passion. Kisuke widened his eyes in shock and wonder, but nonetheless accepted the kiss. The two's tongue's wrestled and then they separated.

"You convinced me." Kisuke said with a smile. Then, Yoruichi stood up and took off her Captain's Haori, easily revealing her feminine figure behind her Soul Reaper kimono. "So you wanna do it, huh?"

"Yeah! Think you're ready?" Yoruichi replied, taking off her kimono, making her fully naked, raising Kisuke's eyes to the wonder that was her tanned skin, elegeant posture and more to the point, her prize-winning breasts.

"Guess I can't refuse after seeing those pair of nice boobs." Kisuke said and starting stroking them, as soon as she sat down. He stroked the breasts, pulled them, played with them, and eventually, pinched Yoruichi's nipples, making her breathe hard. "Ahh, looks like you have a weakness to having your nipples played with." Yoruichi pouted, but breathed harder when Kisuke started sucking on them.

"Hah! Kisuke!" Yoruichi breathed harder.

"Don't tell me you're about to cum after having your nipples teased. I'd expected the Goddess of Flash to be a little more enduring." Yoruichi stopped the breathing and pushed Kisuke back with her hand.

"'Course I'm not going to cum. Not after a petty performance from you. But I'm telling you who's cumming next." Yoruichi then loosened Kisuke's sash, and removed it, along with his Haori, revealing his tough build and hard cock. "My, my, I honestly never expected such a big hard cock." Kisuke smiled to himself for this compliment. Then, Yoruichi took the entire cock into her mouth.

"Hah! Yoruichi!" Kisuke breathed. The 2nd Squad Captain began to suck on the cock of Kisuke. The cock was right into her throat and she was enjoying the sweet taste of it. Suddenly, without warning, Kisuke released his semen deep into Yoruichi's mouth. She drank the unbelieveable amount of semen without complaint and licked her lips passionately.

"Thanks for the meal." Yoruichi whispered, still very erotic. "Although, you came too quick." Kisuke smiled and led her forwards, so she was on her back.

"This time, I'll make you cum." Kisuke said with confidence, a smile and proceeded to licking on Yoruichi's wide open pussy. She screamed silently at the pleasure being coursed in her body.

"Kisuke! Lick it more!" Yoruichi begged. Her breathing got heavier and harder as Kisuke began to lick her clitoris and soon enough, she came, sending a current of her juices all over the floor. Kisuke grinned.

"You came okay." He said, while stroking Yoruichi's wet pussy.

"Ready to make me come more?" She replied, spreading her legs wide.

"Alright, your child." Kisuke said, leaning over Yoruichi and rubbing her pussy with his cock. First, they both kissed passionately, and then, Kisuke entered her. She gave a long and painful yelp, but endured it nonetheless. "Can you keep up until I cum?"

"Of course. I had bigger things enter this pussy before. It's just the first time it was a dick." Yoruichi said, holding back her pain. Kisuke laughed before rocking his hips deep into Yoruichi's tanned pussy. Yoruichi moaned in deep passion every time Kisuke entered her, and his tempo got faster and faster. Kisuke, to make Yoruichi cum faster, began to play with Yoruichi's breasts once more, by clenching it with her palms, and stretching them in all manners of different angles.

"Your boobs really are big, Yoruichi." And then, Kisuke began to lick them as passionately as possible, until he felt himself ready to come once more. "Ughhhh! Yoruichi! I'm coming!!" Then, he released his semen deep inside her, so it wriggled deep into her womb. Kisuke was shattered and rested beside Yoruichi.

"You're good." Yoruichi said happily, stroking Kisuke's chest. "That's to be expected when I trained you."

"Yeah, you're good yourself, Yoruichi." The said laughed and rested on Kisuke Urahara, now realising her affections to him...

Five years later, Yoruichi, Kisuke and the Captain of the Kidou Corps, Tessai, made their escape from the Central 46, after the treacherous Aizen made his move. The three, including the victims to Aizen's plans, Captains Shinji, Rojuro, Love and Kensei, and Leiutenants Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro and Hachigen, were all in the training spot Kisuke and Yoruichi would use often. The plans were set for them to head to the real world in the Gigai Kisuke prepared.

"Yoruichi, can I have a minute?" Asked Kisuke suddenly. Him and Yoruichi headed behind a nearby rock to have some privacy from Tessai and the unconscious Vizards.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yoruichi.

"You should head back to the 2nd Squad. The Central 46 didn't see you bail me out, so you can continue like nothing happened." Kisuke explained.

"Wait, why?" Yoruichi said in question.

"I don't want you to be blamed for something you haven't done. Why should you be banished from the Soul Society when you're not accused of..." Before he could finish, Yoruichi put a hand to his mouth.

"Don't give me the nice guy attitude, Kisuke. Just because I never done something bad, doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you. I'm doing this solely because I love you, and don't want to be separated from you." Kisuke widened his eyes. Yoruichi smiled. "C'mon Kisuke. Surely you knew before I said anything. We've been having sex like infertile rabbits, surely you must have detected a hint of romance." Kisuke relaxed and scrubbed his blonde hair.

"I guess you're coming with me, whether I like it or not." Kisuke said with a sigh.

"Of course. Now pipe down and let's go!" And with that, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai took the Vizards to the real world and began living regular lives...


	3. HichiRuki Hollow Pleasure

**HichiRuki - Hollow Pleasure**

Ichigo and Rukia were out Hollow hunting, the day after the Arrancar, Grimmjow, made his appearance. They were taking on a rather large green hollow with large pincers and had a large beaked mask with razor sharp teeth in the forests of Karakura Town. It was proving quite the difficult adversary, having knocked back Rukia with it's pincers, forcing her into submission, and Ichigo couldn't slice through it with the pincers blocking constantly.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Rukia as she lay against a rock, trying to regain herself. "Use your Bankai!" Ichigo blocked a forceful pincer strike, and he struggled to fight it back.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled. "This Hollow scum doesn't deserve that kinda pleasure!" He couldn't activate his Bankai, or his Inner Hollow would become more in control.

"Just do it!" Rukia demanded. "You're gonna die anyway if you don't use it!" Ichigo used a Getsuga Tenshou on the Hollow, but it blocked it with it's solid pincers and whacked Ichigo away. "Ichigo!" The Hollow approached menacingly to finish off the weakened Soul Reaper. Ichigo was crouching on the ground, tired and weakened as the Hollow stood above him. Then, the Hollow struck for him.

"_You really are a weakling_!"

Ichigo, by instinct, blocked the incoming attack with his bare hands. Rukia raised her eyes in confusion. And it took her only a second to see the white mask growing on the left part of Ichigo's face to realise what's going on.

"That's...Ichigo's Inner Hollow!" Rukia identified. The entity that was Hollow Ichigo, picked up his Zangetsu sword and swiped for the enemy Hollow. Although it blocked, it pierced a good majority of it's surface, a feat regular Ichigo couldn't do. Maniacally, Ichigo laughed his sanity out, as he used a pure black Getsuga Tenshou to finish the Hollow off, making it disintegrate into Spirit Particles. "Ichigo!" Rukia ignored her wounds and ran to see which Ichigo was left standing. Unfortunately for her, the Inner Hollow was still in control, and using his bare hands, he grabbed Rukia by the neck and pinned her to a nearby tree. She coughed as she tried to free herself.

"_Sorry, King's not here, it's just you and me, babe_!" Ichigo said menacingly, adding a hanus laugh to the sentence.

"L-Let Ichigo go!" Rukia demanded. "I don't want to hurt Ichigo, but if you so much as try to harm me, I will have no choice!" Ichigo laughed louder.

"_Don't be such a dumb bitch! I'm not gonna hurt you!_" He said with an evil voice, and threw Rukia to the undergrowth, making her clutch her neck in agony. "_I'm just gonna do what Ichigo wished he'd be doing!"_

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Rukia asked.

"_Heh! You really are a dumb bitch! Since me 'n' King are one in the same, we share the same stuff. We both hate that annoying plushie, we both like to fight, and more to the point, babe, we both have the hots for you!_" Rukia widened her eyes in shock.

"I-Ichigo loves me...?" Rukia said in astonishment. Ichigo laughed in insanity and lay on top of the frightened Rukia.

"_Too bad he's not here to save you now_!" The Hollow Ichigo said in victory and to Rukia's horror, he kissed her violently on the lips. Rukia tried to push him away, but his great force was too powerful for Rukia to resist. He stopped the senseless kissing and looked to her. "_You're so gonna have the ride of your time!_" He ripped Rukia's kimono and obi from her body, greatly revealing her naked flesh. She cried out and covered her breasts with her hands.

"Ichigo, please stop this!" Rukia begged. "Don't let the Hollow take over you!" Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the neck.

"_How many times am I gonna say this, bitch! Ichigo's not coming back for a while, so you might as well get used to me!"_ He whispered with malice. Then, he used one hand to rub her small breasts and the other to pleasure her vagina. She gave uncontrollable screams when Ichigo done this. But nonetheless, Ichigo 'hmphed'. "_I can't believe King's interested in a Soul Reaper like you! Your tits are tiny and you bitch a lot."_ He then stopped the relentless sexual assaults and stood up. "_Tell yah what, bitch! Tell me where that Orihime girl lives, and I might just let yah go! At least she's got tits that can please me!_" He walked off to pick up his Zangetsu sword and depart, but Rukia grabbed his kimono, raising the attention of the insane Hollow.

"No!" Rukia screamed. "I..."

"_What is it, already?!"_ Ichigo yelled at her, picked up his blade and pointed at Rukia's neck. "_You gonna tell me, or you wanna end up like that Hollow I so generously saved you from?! Huh?!"_ Rukia drew a tear at the Inner Hollow's brutality.

"You...you can do what you want with me. Fuck me, force your dick in my mouth. Just leave Orihime out of this." Rukia said, pledging herself to him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow through the half-mask that covered his face.

"_And you won't sit and whine like a hapless bitch?!"_

"No. I will do what you want willingly." Ichigo laughed so the entire forest could hear.

"_That's more like it! The tits put me off, but least you won't be a whiner_!" Ichigo put the sword down to the ground and shoved Rukia back down, except this time, she didn't struggle to keep her breasts from Ichigo's sight. Rukia looked into the deep yellow eyes of Ichigo as he made love to her breasts, licking them violently.

"_Ichigo_." Thought Rukia as Ichigo began rubbing her naked vagina. "_I know if I hold off this Hollow for a while, you will break free. Just please hurry_!" Rukia grimaced as Ichigo inserted his finger roughly into her.

"_Heh-he! That's a cute face for you, Rukia! I'm sure King'll enjoy it_!" He laughed. Rukia had to bear this remark and further endure Ichigo's rough finger movements.

"Ughh! Ichigo! I'm cumming!" She screamed, spraying her juices all over the forest floor.

"_You sure are a lewd bitch!_" Ichigo said. "_You cumming to my fingering! You must want Ichigo's cock so badly_!" Then, from behind his kimono, he revealed his large cock. "_Go on! Say you want my cock badly!_"

"I...I want your cock so badly!" Rukia said, while stroking the hard dick, preparing herself for the worse. And the worse did happen, when Ichigo shoved Rukia's mouth into the cock so hard, it went all the way down her throat.

"_Good!_" Ichigo laughed. Rukia moaned as Ichigo forced Rukia's head back and forward and forcing it down her throat.

"Itsigm!!!" Rukia mummbled behind the huge cock.

"_Heh! Get ready bitch! Here it comes_!" Ichigo warned, and suddenly, Rukia felt a wave of hot sticky semen go straight down her throat. She was released and she began to cough out the strangely coloured semen, which alarmed Rukia. "_Hah! You couldn't even swallow a bunch of cum! You're pathetic_!"

"No wonder! You're a Hollow! Drinking your cum is worse than drinking a dog's!" Rukia remarked. Ichigo grew an angry face and kicked Rukia back.

"_You really shouldn't have said that! Now I'm not gonna show any mercy_!" He removed his Soul Reaper kimono, making him fully naked and making his large dick clearly visible. He forced her face-up, and lay on top of her.

"No stop! I'm not ready!" Rukia cried.

"_Too bad!"_ And then, he forced her dick into Rukia's pussy. She let out a cry in pain, squirming for freedom.

"It hurts, Ichigo! Pull it out!"

"_I thought you weren't gonna complain?! Or do you want me to find that big-chested friend of yours?_!" Rukia gasped and suddenly fell quiet. "_Thought so!_" And then, Ichigo thrust himself forward, making Rukia cry in more pain. She had to mask it, whatever cost. Ichigo laughed once more. "_What's wrong, bitch? Not like it?!_"

"No! I want more, Ichigo!" Rukia lied.

"_That's better_!" He groped Rukia's ass and forced it forwards, only increasing the pain. Then, through the half-mask, he kissed Rukia violently once more, making her cries muffled. She began to draw small tears of pain, both physically and mentally, knowing what Ichigo must be going through, trying to suppress his Inner Hollow. Then, Ichigo began to heave and pant. _"Here it comes, bitch! I'm gonna come inside you!"_

"No, please!" Rukia begged. "Anything but that!" But, before Ichigo could get the chance to slap her and tell her to shut up, his hand went straight for his mask.

_"What?! No! Not now, King! I'm close to making this slut come!"_ And with a scream, both of his Hollow and his real self, he ripped the mask from his face, sending dark Spirit Energy everywhere, and making the normal Ichigo come inside Rukia. It took Ichigo a moment to compose himself.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo said weakly and worriedly.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia said in relief and hugged him, despite their nakedness.

"I'm so sorry..."

The two returned to the Kurosaki Clinic, where Ichigo offered Rukia to sleep in his bed, to which she kindly accepted. In the middle of the night, Ichigo sat on his chair, now in his Gigai, watching over the resting Rukia. Until, he felt a presence behind him. He looked round to see a person in the same situation as he: Shinji Hirako.

"You're..." Ichigo said in shock.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." The Vizard said in calmness.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in alarm.

"I came to see how you were doing. I seen the whole thing what your Hollow did to your Soul Reaper friend." Shinji said and looked to the sleeping Rukia.

"You-You seen everything?!" Shinji grew a coy-like look.

"Yup! Not only that, I recorded it too! Everyone's liking it!" Ichigo grew angry. "Maybe I should upload it to the internet. I know hundreds of perverts would masturbate until their cocks are dried up."

"You bastard!" He screamed.

"Calm down. I was only playing...Up to the internet stuff." Ichigo growled.

"For your sake, you better get rid of it!"

"Whatever. Now, I also came here to share some info you might wanna consider."

"What info?"

"What will happen to your Soul Reaper friend if she's unforunate enough to encounter your Hollow again." Ichigo listened carefully. "An Inner Hollow can't cum inside a normal human or Soul Reaper. Their semen is acually a strong poison that can kill when it goes inside their...y'know...sensitive spots."

"But...Rukia drank it!" Ichigo cried in worry. "Is she gonna die?!"

"Nah, it's only 100 percent lethal if it goes in her pussy. If someone drinks it in their mouth, it'll just make them sick for a while, no one's ever died this way." Ichigo relaxed. "_But_, that's not to say she's safe. Your Hollow's been going wild lately. If you let it run wild more, sooner or later, your Inner Hollow'll succeed in cumming inside her, and when it does, she's the one that'll pay the price." Ichigo widened his eyes in worry over Rukia's endangerment. "If you don't want this girl dying so painfully, joining us will benefit both of you. Think about it." Then, he jumped to the window and left. Ichigo thought to himself what he should do. Soon, morning came, and Ichigo kissed Rukia on the forehead, to which she remained sleeping.

"Sorry, Rukia. I can't put you in any more danger." And with that, he set off to find the Vizards and control his Inner Hollow...


	4. IshiNemu: Research on Love

**IshiNemu - Research on Love**

Uryuu Ishida, the second to last Quincy in the world, was making his way through a rough district of Karakura Town one afternoon; it was rough because of all the gang activity and murders occuring. His favourite sewing materials shop was on the other side of the district, and he couldn't use Hirenkyaku without attracting attention, so he made his way with his guard up. He looked around for any suspicious activity that would lead to his mugging, and had his Quincy Cross wristband on hold. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a most familir person...or Soul Reaper, that he wouldn't expect there: Nemu Kurotsuchi, Squad 12 Leiutenant, and in Uryuu's case: daughter to the mad loonatic scientist. Her pretty face and thigh high kimono were highly distinguishable, along with her plaited hair. Uryuu seen her looking around briefly and walked along an alley way, and to his knowledge, it wasn't a safe place for pretty girls like her, even if she was invisible to regular humans. So, he chased after her, to warn her about such a spot. He seen her walking across, rather naturally, that Uryuu just had to intervene.

"Hey, wait!" He called. Immediately, Nemu stopped and looked to see the Quincy. She gave a small smile in seeing the Quincy, but immediatly ceased, knowing what Mayuri would say if she were to show such pitiful emotions.

"Oh, hello, Quincy." She started. "It seems our paths cross in the most unlikliest places." Uryuu scratched his head.

"I can say the same. But what are you doing here? Don't you know what happens in places like this?" Uryuu said urgently.

"No. All I know is this place might deliver me the results for my Captain's research." She replied.

"Let me guess, he wants you to experiment how murder works down here?" Uryuu said in a rather 'I should have known' tone.

"No. He wants me to research how humans reproduce in the World of the Living. So far I have read only articles of pages in the Seireitei Library, and decided to use myself as a test subject on the matter, to further my knowledge and understanding of it. Places where male humans are eager to enact the procedure should make my experience more easy." Nemu explained. Uryuu felt like slapping himself in the head.

"Well places like this aren't the place for that kind of thing." He replied, flicking his glasses.

"Why not?"

"You know, ladies often get raped down these streets." Uryuu said in embarrassment.

"Rape is considered rape if the victim is being forced against her will, am I right?" Nemu said calmly.

"Well, yes, but you don't want do it with these low-lives!" Uryuu barked, with the embarrassment reaching his head.

"Oh really? Then tell me, Quincy, what will be the most suitable place to conduct my research?" Nemu asked, still rather blank.

"_You really are that clown's daughter_." Uryuu thought, now reaching the stage of awkwardness.

"Well...I...umm..." Uryuu muttered. He was never good with girls. The closest he's had to a girlfriend was Orihime Inoue, but she was a friend, more than anything. Nemu smiled briefly again, not just because of Uryuu's funny remarks, but also what he's implying.

"You wish to be the person who will give me sexual intercourse, am I right?" Nemu asked. Uryuu flicked his glasses once more.

"Well...if you don't wish for scumbags to do it, then I suppose I can offer my services." Uryuu stuttered. "If you don't want a different species of human doing it, then I suppose I can leave you alone." Nemu observed Uryuu's body in slight content.

"Very well. You may be a Quincy, but you are still a form of human. Doing the research with you will not only satisfy my need for knowledge on human reproduction." Nemu said. Two things raised Uryuu's alarm. The first was her acceptance to have sex with him. The second was the word "Reproduction".

"Wait! You intend to have a baby with me?" Asked Uryuu, rather thrown back.

"Yes. The procedure of giving birth is needed for my Captain's knowledge. It isn't mandatory, but it will please him further." Nemu said, instantly seeing the nervous look on Uryuu's face. He knew it was frightening knowing his possible future son or daughter would be in the hands of such a monster. "The child isn't my Captain's main concern. He always leaves me to dispose of unneeded material. So I will keep the child with someone who can raise it until you are ready." Uryuu's eyes glowed with slight hope. "I am sure the Soul Reaper Women's Club can contribute to raising the child. Leiutenant Rangiku and Leiutenant Nanao will not mind." Uryuu's face instantly smiled.

"That's good to hear." Uryuu said with content. "Well, doing it here will attract attention, particularly in broad daylight. Come on, we'll go to my house."

"Very well." Nemu replied with a nod.

Uryuu led the feverent Nemu to his room situated in his father's hospital. Being the gentleman, she allowed her to go first into his room. She looked around breifly: a double bed (He prefers extra comfort), numerous chest of drawers with sewing equipment and all his well done embroided works were hung on the walls. Nemu raised her eyebrows in wonder of the room.

"This is a pleasant room." Nemu complimented.

"Thank you, Leiutenant." Uryuu said, with a respectful tone.

"Please, call me Nemu." She replied.

"Very well."

"Now, shall we begin, Uryuu Ishida?" Uryuu nodded, with a smile. Without hesitation, Nemu began kissing Uryuu with passion, much to his shock. Her kissing was soft, particularly when she used her tongue and with her breasts squeezed into his chest, it only made it more arousing. Eventually, she ended, with her hands cupped to Uryuu's cheeks.

"You seem to be up for it." Uryuu said, flicking his glasses, but immediately taking it off. Nemu's face flushed in red at his face without glasses. Nemu knew what came next and unloosened her rather thick sash, making her kimono and obi fall to the ground. As Uryuu predicted, she had no bra, and therefore her breasts were clearly visible. Uryuu blushed without stop at her inhumanly sized breasts. She wore a normal sized pair of underwear to which was the only thing unclothed.

"Do you like it, Uryuu Ishida?" She asked. Uryuu smiled.

"For once, your Captain actually made something right." Nemu giggled slightly, it was not often she was treated as an equal in small matters, never mind matters like this. But nonetheless, Uryuu led Nemu to his bed, where she sat down and he continued to kiss her while he sat over her. While they kissed, Uryuu pinched Nemu's breasts slightly.

"_Soft! How on Earth can breasts be this soft_?" Thought Uryuu while he kissed. Then, Nemu, through her kissing, unzipped Uryuu's pants and pulled both it, and his underwear down. She stopped the kissing to have a better look at his penis. Obviously it had gotten large during their kissing. Nemu without hesitation, began stroking it.

"Ugh! Nemu!" Breathed Uryuu. Then, the Squad 12 Leiutenant began to suck on the Quincy's large dick, wanting his semen very badly. "You sure have experience for someone who doesn't know anything about sex." Nemu smiled beneath her sucking, not wanting to get distracted from the task at hand. Relentlessly she continued, making herself suck as hard as possible, making Uryuu groan in ecstacy. "I'm cumming, Nemu!" Then, Uryuu's semen splashed all over Nemu's face, and some went into her mouth.

"So, this is the semen produced by humans." Nemu analyzed. Without thinking, she began to lick the white liquid, much to Uryuu's surprise.

"I hope everything is according to your research, Nemu." Uryuu said removing his school shirt, revealing his masculine figure. Nemu nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Uryuu Ishida." Nemu said thankingly. "Can you..." Before she could finish, Nemu stood up, standing directly in front of Uryuu, and began to take off her silky white underwear right before his eyes, making him blush beyond recall. "Can you be so kind as to pleasure my pussy? I wish to observe a woman's juices when flowed out." She sat on Uryuu's bed and spread her legs wide apart, giving the Quincy a nice view of Nemu's wet vagina. He smiled.

"I'd be honoured." Uryuu said and approached the big-breasted Leiutenant and began to use his two index and middle finger to rub away at Nemu's entrance. She breathed violently at this.

"Ughh!" She screamed in pleasure. Then, Uryuu began to lick on Nemu's vagina, making her scream and moan in complete ecstacy. She held on to the back on Uryuu's head, to resist the sensation, but all it did was arouse her more. She tried squirming her lower body, but all it did was make Uryuu's tongue go deeper. She didn't know how to make the sensation stop, until she felt something hot and sticky leave her body from below. The sensation slowly decreased, seeing as Uryuu ceased. She observed her juices which flowed out to Uryuu's bed sheets. "Did I do that?"

"All girls do that when they ejaculate." Uryuu said, in his smart tone of voice. Suddenly, Nemu bowed her head.

"I'm deeply sorry for the mess I caused." She said.

"It's okay, Nemu." Uryuu said, raising her head by lifting her chin with his hand gently. "Now that we have the basics out of the road, shall we get to the real actions?"

"Yes. Thank you, Uryuu Ishida." Nemu replied with a smile, lying back and spreading her legs to give Uryuu another great shot. With hesitance, Uryuu leaned over Nemu, so their torso's made contact. Then, Uryuu shifted his large cock into Nemu's pussy. She gave a slight moan, but it turned into a scream when Uryuu fully entered her full force.

"Does it hurt, Nemu?"

"A little. I'll be fine." Uryuu tensioned slightly, as Nemu braced herself. Slowly, the Quincy began to ease in and out of her, everytime he did so, Nemu breathed in ecstacy. "Can you please go faster?!" Nemu now had her arms around Uryuu as he began to quicken his thrusting. Soon, Nemu was screaming with passion as she felt her partner's cock rub against her walls at a fast pace.

"Ughhh! Nemu! I'm cumming!" Uryuu warned. Nemu had no understanding of that phrase so continued as normal. suddenly, she felt a wave of liquid enter her vagina, the same place Uryuu was thrusting at. She felt it crawl into her belly as Uryuu began to slow down.

"I see. You inject a woman with your liquids that then impregnates the woman, allowing her to give birth. Fascinating." Nemu identified with both wonder and exhaustion.

"Glad I could point it out." Uryuu heaved as he lay on his bed with equal exhaustion.

"Thank you so much for your contribution to my research. And thank you for having me experience such human emotions." Uryuu laughed briefly.

"What you're trying to tell me is you love me?" Asked Uryuu. Nemu smiled.

"Exactly."

Later, Nemu returned to Mayuri with a full detailed report on "Human Reproduction", at least twelve pages of it, front and back. The insane scientist, in his many labs, took the report, flicking through it eagerly.

"Very intriguing analysis, Nemu." He sneered happily at his new resource of knowledge. "You're dismissed!"

"Yes. Thank you." Nemu said without emotion, as she trailed away. She knew very well that Soul Reaper children mature in the womb faster than normal children, therefore, she eagerly awaited the child that would soon be her and Uryuu's when the time came.


	5. UlquiHime Kiss

**UlquiHime - Kiss**

Orihime Inoue, now a captive of Aizen and his Arrancars, stood, watching from her room, the deep moon of Hueco Mundo. She was draped in their attire, somehow, it made her feel like one of them, even though she didn't want to say it, not wanting to betray Ichigo and the others. She gave a sigh in turmoil.

Suddenly, the doors to her room opened to find a familiar sight: Ulquiorra Cifer, Fourth Espada and her kidnapper. She turned sharply towards him, not knowing when he might kill her for whatever reason.

"Greetings, Orihime." He said emotionlessly. The said girl gave a shiver at the call of her name. "What's wrong? Does my appearance frighten you?"

"N-No! I- Ummm..." Orihime stammered.

"I am not here for that." Ulquiorra interrupted. "I am merely here to interact with you." Orihime gaped with confusion.

"I-Interact with me?" She asked questionably.

"Yes. I don't take pride in doing something trivial, but Lord Aizen requests I do it. He fears it may affect you should you not interact with someone, other than your thoughts." He explained. Orihime slightly relaxed.

"_I guess he's kinda serious. Well, since he's under orders, I guess I can have some fun with him. Although I'd rather not, I suppose I have no choice."_ Orihime thought with a smile.

"Okay, but if you want to interact, you _must_ be kind!" Orihime ordered, like a bossy mother. Ulquiorra gaped. This remark caught him off-guard, but he couldn't refuse.

"Very well. But I am not here for your entertainment. This is merely a way to assure you are mentally healthy." Ulquiorra said with the same emotionless tone. He took a seat on the sofa that was neatly presented in the room. Curiosity drove Orihime to sit next to him.

"So, what's it like being an Arrancar?" Asked Orihime with stupidity. She had to start the ball rolling somehow.

"Strange. I was once a Hollow some time ago. Even after this long, it still feels strange having Soul Reaper characteristics." Ulquiorra replied. For the next two hours, Ulquiorra and Orihime continued to converse. Ulquiorra talked about his time as a Hollow, what it was like, having being turned into an Arrancar, and even having the dislike for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Orihime talked about life as a human, how she adored Ichigo, how she got her powers of the Shunshun Rikka and how to utilize it. Some time later, they still conversed.

"Tell me why you make odd food?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to keep up. Orihime was clearly enjoying herself.

"I like the taste of the food. I mean, I know many people dislike it, except Rangiku, but I kind of grew with it." Orihime said with glee.

"I see. I wouldn't mind trying it some time. The way you say it, it sounds better than the food here." Ulquiorra repied. Orihime smiled.

"Ummm...Ul-Ulki..." Orihime stuttered.

"For the fifth time, it's Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Yes. Isn't it getting late for you? We've been talking for two hours."

"If you require rest, I will leave." Ulquiorra said. Orihime yawned.

"Yes, please. I'm getting tired." Ulquiorra stood from the seat and headed for the door.

"I will return tomorrow. If you desire to talk more, under your rules, I will oblige."

"W-wait!" Orihime shouted. She quickly chased after Ulquiorra and did something that made him widen his eyes: she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the time." Ulquiorra paused, not being utterly astounded in his life.

"You're welcome. I take my leave." Ulquiorra said, taking a bow, and leaving Orihime to her privacy. On the way out, however, Ulquiorra had to deal with Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayel-Apporo giving him sly comments about that kiss. He wasn't concerned in the slightest, only luring the three sex pests away from Orihime. But an ever lingering feeling was creeping inside him, like one of Szayel's abilities. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt as if there was a burning desire to be longer with the girl he spent the last two hours with. He quickly shook it off and continued to be stalked by Espada weaker than him.

Orihime stood at her window spot the next day, still anxious about Ulquiorra's next visit. Already she was growing lonely. She wasn't used to being alone. She was always used to being around Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Uryuu, but to be alone completely was unbearable. Soon after, the doors swung open once more. She swung around to see Ulquiorra once more. She felt slightly relieved.

"Welcome back." Orihime said in happiness.

"Before I do what I need to do..." Began Ulquiorra, raising the attention of Orihime. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Orihime blushed.

"Well, I...you were so kind to me, I wanted to thank you somehow. If it's any trouble, you can..." Before she could continue, Ulquiorra raised his hand slightly for her to cease, to which she did.

"That is all I wish to know. And if you do not mind, I wish to return that affection." Ulquiorra said. Although his speech was the same, Orihime knew he was meaning to be affectionate. She gave a gentle nod. Ulquiorra suddenly sped up to Orihime, using a Sonido, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Orihime could hear herself gasp behind Ulquiorra's kiss. Soon, he separated. "I gained some knowledge of how to show your love for another." Orihime blushed.

"You mean have sex?" Orihime asked in shock. Ulquiorra nodded without hesitance. "Wh-Why? I thought I was just a prisoner here."

"You are. But I have become fascinated in your ways of a human, that I insist on attempting one of the human's most loved rituals." Ulquiorra explained.

"Do you know how to do it?" Asked Orihime with more stupidity.

"I have done my research on it." Ulquiorra said. "Now, do you accept?" Orihime looked troubled.

"Okay, but just this once." Orihime said.

"Excellent." Ulquiorra said. "Please start by striping." Orihime blushed. "It is pointless asking me to leave first." Orihime was edgy, but began by removing her black sash, loosening her entire clothes. Then, she pulled off the top half of her uniform over her head, to reveal her massive breasts.

"Ummm...I hope my boobs look good." Orihime said, with embarrassment.

"No. It is very good. Allow me to kiss them." Ulquiorra said with the same tone.

"Kiss-" Orihime thought, but was cut off when Ulquiorra started sucking on her nipples.

"Ughh! Ulquiorra! You're being too hard!" Orihime wailed. Nevertheless, Ulquiorra continued.

"If you want me to stop..." Ulquiorra began, but first removed his underclothing to reveal his pale white cock. "Please do the honours." Orihime raised her eyebrows at the sight of it. But, she got on her hands and knees and began licking the shaft. She then began focusing on sucking it, long and hard. It felt tasty, despite being an Arrancar's. Her head danced to and fro as her hair was slightly growing out of place. Ulquiorra remained composed, depsite his body feeling the pressure.

"Hmm mss mtt?" Asked Orihime.

"You suck well." Ulquiorra said. "Have you done this before?" Orihime shook her head, even though her head was going doing, confusing it with yes and no. "You are one strange girl. But, I am about to cum." Then, Orihime's mouth and face were splurged with Ulquiorra's hot sticky cum. She licked it from her face. It tasted quite bitter.

"Mmm!" Orihime said, stroking her belly. But with no chance to cool down, Ulquiorra ravaged Orihime of her skirt. "Wha'?!!!"

"We don't have time to rest. I asked Harribel and her Fraccion to stall Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayel as long as possible." Ulquiorra said.

"Okay." Orihime replied. She took off her sandals and then her underwear, making her completely naked. She then sat at the bed and spread her legs wide. "Then please, pleasure me." Ulquiorra spared no thought into licking Orihime's still-virgin vagina. She gave erotic screams with every motion of the Espada's tongue; so much so, she clenched the cushions. Her breathing wildened. If the halls were full, it would attract attention by far. Then, Orihime's juices spilled everywhere on the floor, Ulquiorra making a quick escape with a sonido.

"Forgive me. I do not like ejaculations on me." Ulquiorra said. Orihime nodded.

"It's okay, Ulqy!" Orihime said, and giggled. Ulquiorra fumed slightly.

"Either way. Now we move to the main part of this bizarre ritual." Ulquiorra said. Orihime looked away. "What's the matter?"

"I...don't think I'm ready. I was...kind of hoping Ichigo would take my virginity." Orihime said with embarrassment.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will take your virginity." Ulquiorra said. Orihime raised her head at this. "If you use your powers of rejection, you can return your virginity. And should Ichigo Kurosaki rescue you, which I know will not, he may take your virginity." Orihime smiled, approached Ulquiorra and hugged him."

"Thank you." Soon after, Orihime was laid down on the sofa by Ulquiorra, and without pity, he shoved his hard cock inside her. Orihime screamed pitifully. "It hurts!"

"Bear with it." Ulquiorra said, not affected by the strain. Orihime bit her lip and grasped Ulquiorra's naked behind with her legs. Soon the Arrancar rocked back and forth inside Orihime. Everytime he did even a twitch, Orihime screamed wildly.

"U-Ulqy!" Orihime wailed. Then, Orihime kissed Ulquiorra on the lips, making her moan louder than before. The Arrancar's large cock violently attacked Orihime's pussy with every stroke. Orihime could feel it brushing inside her, as if something was alive down there. Then, the pain subsided, and was replaced with pleasure. "Ulqy!"

"I'm cumming, Orihime!" Ulquiorra said, finally groaning with the pressure. Without warning, he released his semen outside Orihime's vagina, covering every ounce of her.

"Wh-Why did you come outside?" Asked Orihime, easily identified as tired.

"All Hollow's ejaculation kill the person that it enters through the vagina." Orihime gulped.

"I drank your semen!" Orihime wailed in fright.

"Don't worry. You will be safe, because it never went inside your vagina." Ulquiorra said. Orihime smiled nonetheless.

"Does that mean I'm important?" She asked.

"Yes." Orihime smiled.

"Thank you."

The next day, Ulquiorra sat at the Espada's desk, where everyone besides Harribel were looking at Ulquiorra weirdly.

"What is wrong?" Asked Ulquiorra. Grimmjow couldn't stop sniggering, as well as Nnoitra.

"Were you _**busy last night**_?" Asked the dual voice of Aaroniero.

"Little whippersnapper couldn't stop the way I was looking." Barrigan, the elder Arrancar, commented.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ulquiorra. Suddenly the doors opened; Sousuke Aizen made his entrance, along with Gin and Tousen.

"Welcome." Aizen opened and took a seat. "The first matter at hand is the subject having all of Las Noches talking." He then threw a DVD on the middle of the desk. Ulquiorra seen from his angle, it had "UlquiHime" written on it. Most of the Espada suddenly burst out laughing. Ulquiorra glared right at Harribel.

"Forgive me, Ulquiorra. I couldn't stop them." Harribel said. Ulquiorra sunk into his chair as he was humbly humiliated by half of the Espada, as well as Gin. Harribel grimaced at Ulquiorra's pain, Starrk didn't react at all for being asleep, Zommari couldn't help but snigger, Tousen simply raised a smile, and everyone else was dying of laughter.

"I am surrounded by idiots!" Ulquiorra mumbled.


	6. HichiSode: Interworld Affections

**HichiSode - Interworld Affections**

It was something that happened everyday, if they were lucky. Whilst Ichigo and Rukia were busy with their lives, Rukia's Zanpakutou spirit, Sode no Shirayuki would come into the Inner World of Ichigo to visit Zangetsu, or vice-versa. They were as intimately infatuated as Ichigo and Rukia, and therefore had feelings for one another, despite being Zanpakutou spirits.

However, Sode no Shirayuki picked a bad time to enter the Inner World of Ichigo.

Said Zanpakutou managed to find her way into the Inner World Zangetsu resided, with two sections of a skyscraper surrounding her, as she stood on a horizontal skyscraper herself, but when walking around, noticed his absence. She gave a small sigh, and turned to leave, but not after hearing a very intimidating voice.

"Where do you think you're going, sweet thing?" Sode no Shirayuki turned to see a negative-version of Ichigo. She gave a gasp at his presence.

"You're the Inner Hollow of this child!" Rukia's spirit identified. The Hollow smiled.

"And you're his bitch's sword, right?" He said.

"That is correct." She said, and turned to leave. But, with a Flash Step, the Inner Hollow appeared before her, and pinned her to the wall next to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said in a menacing tone.

"I have no business here if Zangetsu-san isn't present." She replied.

"Ohhh! You have a thing for old man Zangetsu, huh?" The Hollow laughed. "Tell me, do you want his cock inside you? I bet you do! You come here everyday in the hopes he'll seduce you!" Sode no Shirayuki grimaced, failing to hold back a blush, before trying to slash her attacker with her beautiful white blade, but he dodged with agility.

"You have the foul mouth of a Hollow! Now you will let me leave, or I will do my duties as a Zanpakutou and slay you!" She said commandingly.

"Well, I'm in the mood for company, so..." Hollow Ichigo began, then metallic tendrils swiped themselves towards Sode no Shirayuki's wrists, tangling them up, and raising them into the air, pinning them to the skyscraper behind her, forcing her to drop her sword. "I'm not letting you go anywhere!" The female spirit tried desperately to break free from her metal bounds, but were utterly fruitless. Then the Hollow approached, grabbing her cheek and forcing it closer to his white face. "Don't be so bitchy! This can either go two ways: you getting slashed to bits cus I suddenly lost interest!" At that moment, the Hollow kicked away Sode no Shirayuki's blade, far away for her to not to reach just by stretching. "Or you can leave, once I had some fun with you!" The negative Ichigo took out his negative blade from it's bandaged sheath, and slashed for the bound spirit, but instead of blood searing the sky, it was her brilliant white kimono, as the slash cut thin enough to savour the skin, and rip through her clothes. The top half was slashed to pieces, letting the evil Hollow see her breasts, and the bottom half, simply slid down as the strap was cut.

"S-Stop this!" Sode no Shirayuki ordered, trying to cover her elegant breasts, but unable to. The Hollow simply laughed.

"Nice tits yah got there!" He cheered. He began to touch and squeeze them. "Man, they're good! Bigger than your master's, that's for sure!" Sode no Shirayuki, with her free legs, kicked the Hollow away, still putting up a fight. It was the stomach that she hit, and he gave a painful 'oomph'.

"You will stay away from me! Otherwise I will take great pleasure in killing you!" She said, now with malice towards the Hollow. He gave a look of anger, before setting his tendrils to action, by forcing her hands behind her back, snapping from the skyscraper behind her, and tying her wrists together. She fell face down, trying to wriggle free, but Hollow Ichigo flipped her face up, to which tentacles slashed to her ankles, forcing them to spread wide apart. The Hollow now focussed to her vaginal area, which was still very tight, but extremely wet.

"Hah! Your all wet down here! Could the thought of me raping you makes you horny?" He teased, by starting to rub it. She gave a loud moan, trying to resist the temptation of his pleasuring. "You must masturbate to yourself all night! How's it feel? Pleasuring to yourself with naught but your flat-chested master?!"

"Silence! Rukia-sama will always be dear to me, as is Zangetsu-san!" Sode no Shirayuki screamed.

"Ohhh! So it is true! Then maybe I should live up to your expectations!" The Hollow replied, and violently licked Sode no Shirayuki's vagina until his green tongue entered it. She screamed in both pleasure and pain.

"Please! I beg of you! Stop this! Please!" She screamed, trying to stop him, but still fruitlessly with her hands tied. Continually, Ichigo's Hollow licked Sode no Shirayuki's pussy, long and hard, while at the same time, pleasuring her asshole with his white finger.

"Feel good, huh babe?!" He said very sexually.

"S-Silence! I will never be pleasured by-!" Sode no Shirayuki yelled, but was cut off when the Hollow began to put his finger deep in her asshole. She gave a small scream.

"Ohh, that so?!" He teased. "Your body looks like it's saying yes!" The Zampakutou gave scream after scream, trying to squirm free of her bonds. "Had enough?"

"I've had enough since the first second!" Sode no Shirayuki retorted. But, the Hollow didn't give up, instead, ripped away his own kimono, revealing his somewhat manly body, along with his white and green cock.

"We're not done yet! Not by a long shot!" He taunted, then going to her mouth and pressing his dick against it. "Now suck me off!"

"You make me sick!" She grimaced. But nonetheless, the evil Hollow forced his dick into her mouth, making her moan in a gagged fashion. Continually, Ichigo's Hollow forced her mouth further; being on top of her, she had no chance to scurry anymore, nor could she attack with her teeth, because she was primarily concerned what oozes will leak into her mouth if she does, even though one way or the other, oozes will be in her mouth.

"Careful! I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo's Hollow piped. Soon, the greyish substance was forced down her throat, making her scream behind the dick. Finally, she was free from the Hollow's dick, as she tried to cough out the strange semen.

"You taste horrible!" She coughed.

"Heh! Only natural. You're a Zanpakutou bitch, and I'm a Hollow." He said. "Oh, and my cum's gonna kill you if I do it inside you!" She widened her eyes in shock. "Oh well! Have fun while it lasts, bitch!" She look Sode no Shirayuki by the legs, positioning himself between them.

"N-No!! Please don't!" Sode no Shirayuki screamed in terror. But, the Hollow disobeyed and rammed his cock deep into her vagina. She gave a screech of pain, on this, making the evil Hollow laugh in delight.

"That's a great scream! But I wanna hear _more_!" The Hollow thrust down even more to the defenseless Sode no Shirayuki, making her scream on every thrust. Ichigo's Hollow didn't stop the relentless thrusting, even proceeding to play with her breasts some more, sucking on them, and pinching them.

"I won't give you the satisfaction, you sick Hollow!" Sode no Shirayuki grimaced, trying to resist the pleasure.

"Why not? You only got seconds to live!"

"If you kill me, then Zangetsu-san-" She tried to explain, but the Hollow continued to laugh.

"What?! Is he going to save you in place of me, the one that grants King his powers?!" He laughed. "I'm gonna cum!"

But, before ejaculating, he was thrown back, but a powerful Getsuga Tenshou, missing Sode no Shirayuki narrowly.

"Yes, I will!" Said the old man Zangetsu himself, standing before Rukia's Zanpakutou, presenting his Shikai formed Zanpakutou.

"Zangetsu-san!" She cried in hope.

"Phtt!" Pouted Ichigo's Hollow. "I was doing you a favour you old boot! You've grown soft over such a bitch from a bitch!" Zangetsu fired another Getsuga Tenshou to repel the Hollow further.

"I will not allow you to harm her!" Zangetsu replied in hate.

"Pht! Whatever! Better keep an eye on me when your girlfriend shows up! Cus' next time, I'll make it quick!" The Hollow said in anger, and faded away.

"Zangetsu-san..." Sode no Shirayuki said with a smile. Immediately, Zangetsu cut away the metal ropes tying her up. She stood up, and using a long strand of her kimono, covered her breasts and vaginal area. "Y-You have my thanks."

"And you have my apoligies." He replied. But Sode no Shirayuki hugged him, nonetheless.

"Yet you still have my love."


	7. HitsuMatsu: No Rest for the Wicked

HitsuMatsu - No Rest for the Wicked

Toushiro Hitsugaya, youngest Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, was returning after giving a detailed report on a mission he went to stop a horde of Gillian-Class Menos Grande from attacking a small Rukongai village, back to his office in the Squad 10 barracks. He felt exhausted after doing a 14 page detailed report on the effectiveness of the mission, and needed some rest. He opened the door, to slump on his couch, but to his dismay, someone beat him to it.

Rangiku Matsumoto, his Leiutenant of Squad 10, was lying across his office's only couch, sleeping like a baby on it, while drooling like crazy on it. The young Captain gave a pout and a growl.

"Matsumoto! Wake up!" He yelled. Still, she persisted to give little snores, and give small scratches to her inhumanly-sized breasts. Toushiro gave a second growl, and ignored her, and went to his chair to relax. While he was taking a second to rest, he could hear Rangiku muttering. "What is it now?"

"Oohh, Captain. Please pleasure my tits." Rangiku began to mutter. Toshiro flinched at the sound of the profanity his Leiutenant was speaking.

"Are you out of your Godforsaken mind?!" He yelled.

"Please, Captain. Just this once pleasure me..." Rangiku dazily pleaded. Even in her sleep, she was annoying to him.

"No. A Captain and a Leiutenant aren't sex partners. I know Captain Kyouraku tries to be, but that's not an excuse." Toshiro went back to his resting, but not before hearing the pathetic whimpering of Rangiku, trying to imitate crying.

"You're no fun, Captain!" Rangiku said, giving some fake sobs. Toshiro gave a few seconds of this before sighing.

"Fine, but just a soft rub." He said. He weakily went to the sleeping Leiutenant and placed his palm on on her left breast, and gave it a soft rub.

"It's very soft for Leiutenant Matsumoto..." Toshiro thought. "I wonder..." Giving into temptation, he shifted aside Rangiku's clothes that hid her breasts. Toshiro gave a stunned expression to how beautiful they looked. All the time, his Leiutenant would get her way by coming on to him with her breasts hanging down, but now that he's actually seeing them, he was bewildered at himself for turning down such fine pair of was now on the point of no return, with Rangiku moaning with every rub Toshiro gave, he now began to use his tongue to pleasure her nipples. It was something he had to do in the spur of the moment, this made Rangiku moan more, but whether it may be a dream or him he'd rather keep to himself. But, the more Toshiro sucked, the more Rangiku began to leave her dream world, when suddenly...

"Captain?" Rangiku said in a confused state. The said Captain looked up to see Rangiku fully awake, and the situation she woke up to wasn't too pleasant. "KYA!!" She screamed, while slapping her Captain away, sending him flying across the room, and instantly covered her naked breasts. "Captain, what is the meaning of taking advantage of me?! It's something I'd expect from Renji or Kira, or even Ikkaku, but you? I am so ashamed!"

"You idiot!" Toshiro yelled. "You were the one whining to pleasure you!"

"I would've remembered giving you such an order, Captain!" Rangiku replied.

"You were sleeping!" Toshiro countered.

"That makes it worse!" Rangiku said. "You don't just take sexual orders from a girl while she sleeps!" After putting her breasts back into their respective spot, Rangiku headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Toshiro.

"To tell the other Leiutenants what I pervert you are." She replied. "I think Leiutenant Hinamori will be a fine start." This made the Captain bar her path.

"No! If word of this reaches any other Captain, I will surely be stripped of being a Captain myself!" He now tried to plea.

"You should have thought of that before deciding to take advantage of your Leiutenant." Rangiku said with no sympathy. She reached for the door, but Toshiro took it.

"No...Please Rangiku...If there is a moment where I am indebted to you, now is that time. I will do whatever you ask...Just keep the events that occured within these walls..." Toshiro pleaded. Then, did something unexpected, and kneeled on one knee. "I beg of you." Rangiku finally gave in to her delight that her Captain was finally taking interest.

"Well...before I bombarde you with all the things I expect from you, answer me this." Rangiku replied. This made Toshiro light up with hope.

"Anything, Leiutenant Matsumoto. If it cleanses my conscience, I will answer anything you ask." Toshiro replied. Rangiku had to smile at how obedient her Captain was finally becoming.

"When you were savagely attacking me, did you do it to make me feel better, to have sex with me in my sleep, or to shut me up?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro gave a flinch, but had to answer truthfully.

"At first, it was to shut you up...but...when I actually seen your breasts first hand, I knew I wanted to make you feel better...because, I wanted to thank you for all that you've done as my Leiutenant...I haven't been the best Captain to you, not compared to Captain Kuchiki or Captain Ukitake, but that's why I wanted to show my appreciation towards you..." Then, he shifted away from the door. "If to show that means being found out and removed as Captain, then so be it." Rangiku was moved by this speech, giving an inner tear-fest that she had to mask.

"You could've bought me a sake, at least." Rangiku said, but nonetheless, bent over to his level. "Captain...I know you are one of the best Captains a Leiutenant can possible have. That's why, if you want to prove it to me..." Then, Rangiku took revealed her breasts once more, and sat on the couch with her legs wide apart. "Take advantage of me properly." Toshiro gave a soft smile.

"You really are hard to understand, Matsumoto." Toshiro said, getting up and approaching his Leuitenant. "Not a word, should I do this, understood?"

"Understood!" Rangiku cheered. She loosened her sash on her kimono skirt, and removed it, along with her Tenth Squad arm band, making her completely naked. Toshiro, now seeing her like this, blushed. "Don't disappoint me now." Toshiro proceeded to squeazing Matsumoto's breasts.

"How in the Soul Society did you make your breasts this big?" Toshiro asked. "Is it a form of Kido?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Captain. This is all natural." She replied, but was cut off from ecstacy, as Toshiro now took the honours of licking her nipples. "Ohh, Captain..."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro sighed in ecstacy too, for now his cock was now large. Rangiku was quick to notice.

"You're all hard captain..." She said with a coy expression, now sitting the young Captain down as Rangiku took off his Captain's Haori and kimono, now making him naked too. She took a long hard look at her Captain's long hard penis. "You're such a pervert. Do you masturbate while alone about me?"

"I-Idiot! Of course not! Unlike some of us here, I got work to do!" Toshiro hastily replied with a blush. But Rangiku was already making good work of pleasuring his dick, by sicking on it hard, while using her breasts to pleasure the dick further. "Ughh! Matsumoto!" She sucked long and hard, while crushing the dick between her breasts, making Toshiro moan in heightened orgasmic pleasure. And it wasn't long before he ejaculated at last, sending his semen across Rangiku's face and breasts.

"Oh my, there's so much." Rangiku said, licking it all up.

"That was incredible..." Toshiro said, still fazed by such a wonderful organism.

"We're not done yet!" Rangiku said, now sitting on the couch, spreading her vagina lips wide apart. "Time for you to suck on this!"

"You're such a pain!" toshiro growled, fighting his own fatigue to go to his Leiutenant and suck on her very sensitive vagina, making said Leiutenant scream loudly.

"Captain! That's so good! Keep going!" The fair-haired Leiutenant screamed, wrapping her feet against the young sucker's back. Relentlessly, Toshiro sucked, not giving Rangiku a second to catch her breathe. Until, Rangiku released her juices givingone last scream of pleasure. Toshiro backed up, to give his face a rub to get the juices off.

"At least warn me before you cum, idiot." Toshiro said very bitterly. But Rangiku wasn't listening, moreover trying to regain her physical posture, in order to proceed to the main event.

"Ughh...Captain, you really are a pervert." Rangiku said. "Did you get some extra experience with Leiutenant Momo when you were young?" The Captain gasped at this, one half of the shock came from the audacity of the statement, the other half came from it's reality, making him have brief flashbacks of the two fucking.

"D-Don't be silly! Momo is like a sister! Nothing more!" Toshiro said, trying to not sound suspicious. Rangiku laughed.

"Just kidding. But even if I was, you still have me to do it." Rangiku said, now opening her legs to Toshiro once more. This made him nervous.

"Alright." Toshiro said nervously. He edged closer to his sex partner, and leaned over her sexy body, using her breasts as a soft spot, and aimed his cock for Rangiku's vagina. "You realize you may concieve should this be successful." Rangiku gave a bored look.

"That wouldn't be any fun, y'know!" Rangiku said.

"Fun?!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Yeah! Then we won't make little babies!" Rangiku said in joy. Toshiro was stunned by this.

"Your joy in having children stuns me." Toshiro said, and proceeded to entering Rangiku with his large dick.

"Kyaa! Captain!" Rangiku screamed orgasmically. Toshiro continued, knowing how much she liked it, making the Leiutenant moan with every thrust. Rangiku raped her legs around her Captain's shoulders, making sure not to alarm him. The couch they did it in began to rock with the tempo of the two. Toshiro continued in sucking Rangiku's breasts as he pleasured her pussy with his dick. "Captain! Your dick's so good!" Rangiku took control and pushed Toshiro down and began riding his cock on her pussy hard.

"Ughh!! Matsumoto! Not so hard!" Toshiro groaned.

"Sorry...I forgot you're still a kid..." Rangiku heaved. Toshiro was too caught in the moment to correct her mistake in calling him a kid, and furthered her motion by clenching her ass-cheeks and push her down hard.

"Ughh! Captain! Your dick's so far into me!" Rangiku moaned.

"Ughh!" Toshiro heaved. "I'm gonna cum!" With one last heave, Toshiro came inside the lovely vagina of Rangiku, as she finally released the pressure on the young boy's dick. "So much for Captains and Leiutenants not being sex partners..."

"You did good, Captain..." Rangiku said happily. "As promised, I won't breathe a word."

"Knowing you, you'll get drunk and go blabbing." Toshiro joked, finally raising a smile. This made Rangiku give a long kiss to the feverent child.

"I love you, Captain...even if you hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't have told..." She whispered.

"Yeah, I love you too..."

It was later on in the day, Toshiro was back to writing reports, despite his exhaustion; it made him look cool in front of people passing, while Rangiku was in the sofa doing "work" too. During this, the door opened to reveal Momo Hinamori, Toshiro's childhood friend, with another handful of reports.

"Here's another batch of reports, Toshiro." Momo said with utter kindness.

"Please, it's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro corrected. Once the pile was laid on the desk, Momo turned to Rangiku.

"Need help, Leitenant Rangiku?" Asked Momo.

"Hmmm...no. Just resting." Rangiku said, and let out a yawn. "Captain sure works me up." Toshiro tensioned slightly.

"Really?" Asked Momo innocently. "What kind of stuff does he make you do?"

"A lot of things. Sometimes we get really at it, other times I let him do all the work." Momo nodded her head, oblivious to her meaning. "It's surprising, but fun too. You should know, after all, you two are-" Rangiku explained, but immediately, Toshiro interfered.

"Well, if that's all you came by, we'll be seeing you later!" Toshiro said, trying to act normal, when shoving Momo out of the office, slamming the door behind her, and giving an evil glare to his Leiutenant.

"Care to explain what you were ready to do?!!" Toshiro said in silent malice, making his Spiritual Pressure flux out of control, making Rangiku laugh nervously... 


	8. GrimmNel: Days of Old

**GrimmNel - Days of Old**

Las Noches, the home to all of the Arrancar, Espada and the dreaded Aizen; inside the large dome that created a day-time illusion, two people were battling...or in this case, one was being pummeled.

Nnoitra Jiruga, 8th Espada (At the time) was battling Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez (Currently not an Espada yet) and clearly, Nnoitra was winning by miles. Grimmjow had used his Ressureccion a while into the battle, transforming him into his panther-like form, whilst Nnoitra hadn't even thought of using his Ressureccion to seal the fight. Grimmjow charged once more with great speed and agility to attack the tall Arrancar, but said person blocked the incoming charge with his huge Zanpakuto and with it's almighty size, threw him back once again, and used the sharp end of his blade to carve a deep cut into Grimmjow's shoulder, greatly weakening him.

"Give up, you little worm. I'm tired of playing around with you!" Nnoitra commanded, clearly getting irritated with Grimmjow's need to win. Grimmjow stood once more, but still very weak.

"I'll never give up!" He said, trying to keep his cool. "If I beat you, I get to be an Espada! Think how much I could do with that title over you!" Nnoitra gave a sigh along with a "tsh".

"Fine then. I better make sure you die!" Nnoitra yelled, charging for the defenceless Grimmjow ready to use his Zanpakutou's curved blade to cause a great amount of damage to the cat-like Arrancar. He tried to move to dodge, but his legs were like jelly from the force of the last attack, and now Nnoitra was edges away in killing him. That was until a certain individual intervened. Said person blocked the incoming attack with the strong Hierro possessed and threw it back, causing Nnoitra to jump back to repel the force. Grimmjow looked to his savior: a tall woman with emerald green long hair, wore a long white Arrancar uniform, and possessed a beast's skull atop her forehead: Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. Grimmjow was amazed by this display - Nnoitra wasn't. "Damn you, bitch! Why'd you stop me killing this piece of garbage?"

"That is enough, Nnoitra." Nelliel spoke with her graceful voice. "If you use your eyes for a moment, you'd see this Arrancar has potential to be a high-ranking Espada, far beyond the reaches of number 8." Grimmjow widened his eyes at such an opinion. Nnoitra laughed shortly.

"Him be a high-ranking Espada? Don't talk shit! If I could wipe the sand with him, he wouldn't even last against any others! Do yourself a favour, Nelliel, and kill this runt here and now!" Nnoitra speeched. Nelliel gave a small glance to Grimmjow, to which he flinched, taking the possibility she may take Nnoitra up on the offer.

"I will not." Nelliel spoke. "Now go, before I tell Lord Aizen that you were killing a fellow Arrancar." Nnoitra gave a growl.

"That's the last time you'll interfere with my battles!" Nnoitra concluded and used his Sonido to swiftly move to a nearby tower, to get to his quarters. Nelliel turned to the weakened Grimmjow.

"Are you alright?" She asked tenderly. Grimmjow gave a 'hmph' and sealed his panther-form back into his sword, losing it's features, it's long hair and made him look more human, in addition to his broken mask on his cheek, taking the form of a jawbone.

"I didn't need your help." Grimmjow said stubbornly. "I could've beaten that scumbag up if I really wanted." He tried to pick himself up, but he was still too injured.

"Here, allow me to help." Nelliel said, not wanting to watch Grimmjow suffer more. She found the wounds embedded in his body, and did the unusual: began spitting on the wounds, and spread the spit all over the wound.

"Gyaaah! What the hell are you doing, woman!" Grimmjow yelled with anger. "You're gonna make the wounds worse!" But the opposite happened, the wounds were starting to heal slightly.

"It may be weak, but my spit..." Nelliel explained, but paused to spit on a wound on Grimmjow's leg. "Can heal minor injuries. What is your name?"

"Numero Doce, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Said Arrancar replied. "You're obviously an Espada, right?"

"Correct. Tercera Espada, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank." She replied.

"Third, huh? How'd you get to be an Espada when you're just a woman?" Grimmjow asked. Nel deliberately stabbed one of his wounds with her fingernail, which sent him growling in pain.

"Lord Aizen made me an Espada because of my strength and value to his forces..." Nel replied. "You on the other hand should be an Espada more than me."

"What makes you think I'm Espada-material?" Grimmjow said in spite. "Just like that spoony bastard said, I can't be an Espada if I can't even beat one."

"Then you must train and strive to be one of us." Nelliel said. "I cannot guarantee you will succeed, that depends on you." She stood up, as her towering figure blocked the sun from Grimmjow. "Your wounds are healed in order for you to stand. If you need anything, come to the seventh block, room 5, that's where I usually stay." And with that, she used a Sonido to leave the semi-healed Grimmjow. He caught her walking to a tower-door to which she gave one last wave and left.

"Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, huh?" Grimmjow muttered.

A day later, Nel lay in her bed to relax after the Espada meeting; she was alone, since her two Fracciones were elsewhere, but even so, she couldn't get the meeting with Grimmjow. She gave a little sigh in worry if the high-potential Arrancar will do something stupid to prove his worth. But just before she could get up, put her sandals on and find Grimmjow once more, a knock on her door sounded.

"Hmmm? Just a minute!" She called. She got up and headed for her door and opened it to reveal Grimmjow. She gave a little gasp in surprise at who was there. She was expecting Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Nnoitra or even her Fracciones; but Grimmjow being there was a rare surprise. "Grimmjow..."

"Nelliel, was it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Umm...I prefer Nel. Nelliel is what Espada and Lord Aizen calls me." She replied.

"Uh-huh..." Grimmjow said, not even caring. "I need you to train me." This hit Nel with a bit of force.

"Wh-What?" Nel replied with surprise.

"I said I want you to train me! I wanna go for an Espada rank, and I ain't getting anywhere fighting that clown of an Espada!" Grimmjow said trying to retain his pride. Nel calmed down a little inside.

"And why would you want the help of me?" Asked Nel, trying to act more professional at the situation.

"Because your a high-ranking Espada yourself!" Grimmjow growled. "Number 3's quite high up in the food chain round here. So will you train me or not?" Nel simply smiled at Grimmjow's rough behavior.

"Beg me to do it." Nel ordered. Grimmjow's eyebrows lowered in rage.

"What did you say...?" He asked in cold malice.

"You heard me. You want to be an Espada, right?" Nel said. "So, get on your knees and beg me to train you." Grimmjow couldn't believe what she asked of him. But he knew asking the first and second Espada would be fruitless, and this was the closest he's going to get with proper training. So, lowering himself down to Nel's lower half; he got on his knees and bent his head low.

"I beg of you, please train me..." He humbly mumbled. Nel gave a light giggle, making Grimmjow growl.

"Very well, I shall train you." She finished. Grimmjow grunted with surprise. "We will train once I have finished my duties with my Fracciones once every day; is that clear?"

"Y-Yes!" Grimmjow said in ecstacy.

"Good." She was about to close the door before Grimmjow stopped her.

"Thanks..." Grimmjow muttered, before allowing Nel to shut the door. Nel blushed, behind the red mark on her cheeks and relaxed again.

A week into Grimmjow's training, and the non-Espada was already tired out by Nel's great amount of training. The two were outside Las Noches, training under the cold glow of the moon in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. He was asked to fight Nel like if it were real, but just like Nnoitra, she didn't need to release her sword, use a Cero or even so much as dodge; every attack Grimmjow threw, Nel repelled it with her amazingly powerful sword swings.

"This woman..." Grimmjow growled in exhaustion.

"Come on, Grimmjow." Nel encouraged. "You don't expect me to make you an Espada if all you can do is lie around!"

"Espada this!" He fired a Cero at Nel, but she just used her hand to block it. Nel used a Sonido to surprise-attack Grimmjow.

"The only way to get stronger is to fight to your limit." Nel said, and attempted to punch Grimmjow, but he blocked with his sword, which cracked at the force. Grimmjow replied to this with a kick; it made contact on her side, but it didn't even harm the Espada woman. "Were you trying to kick me or were you pretending?" Grimmjow growled at Nel's taunt, but couldn't attack more since she flicked him away with her super strong Spiritual Pressure.

"Damn it..." Grimmjow growled weakly, bending over to relax his wounds. Nel bent to his level.

"You're still a long way. But I don't intend to stop, not until you are Espada or until you order me to quit." Nel said with a kind-filled voice. Nel stood up once more and sheathed her sword. "We will resume tomorrow. Make sure you rest your injuries." She went back to the back entrance of Las Noches where she too could rest her wound from Grimmjow's kick.

"_It was stronger than I thought..." _Nel whispered.

It wasn't until three months of long hard training for Grimmjow that he was starting to get the hang of Nel's fighting style, and beginning to get stronger and stronger everytime they fought. Grimmjow was getting so strong, Aizen had to move them further away to stop damaging the walls of Las Noches. One training session began and Grimmjow's superior speed and strength were beginning to corner Nel.

"You're mine!" Grimmjow yelled in victory. Quickly, Nel used Sonido to escape and sneak up behind Grimmjow. She was ready to stab him, but Grimmjow merely stopped it with his hand; his Hierro meant he took little damage. Grimmjow retaliated with a slash to Nel's cheek. Both backed away.

"You're doing good..." Nel praised.

"All thanks to your training, Nel." Grimmjow said, cracking his neck. "Surely Lord Aizen has to let me into the Espada sometime soon, right?"

"Perhaps. You aren't strong enough to fight the first. But I have confidence you can defeat an Espada such as Aaroniero." Nel spoke. Grimmjow growled.

"He's a weakling anyway." Grimmjow spoke. "I wanna be at the top of the Espada. An Espada that everyone will look up to and..." But before Grimmjow could finish his grand speech, Nel walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, which made him silent immediately.

"You will be one day, just try and not rush into it." Nel spoke gently. Grimmjow's face was of absolute surprise. Nel smiled and turned back to Las Noches. "I think we're done today."

"Y-Yeah..." Grimmjow whispered to himself, tranced by the kiss. The two walked back in silence. Until Grimmjow finally came to. "W-Why did you kiss me for anyway?" Nel giggled.

"You're sweet when you get all proud like that." Nel whispered softly, and to make matters worse, she done it again.

"S-Stop that!" Grimmjow barked with a huge blush. "You're just doing it to make me feel low, aren't you?"

"Then how about this." Nel spoke and kissed him on the lips for five seconds, enjoying every second of it, and separated to see the reaction of Grimmjow. His eyes were wide apart. "And just to let you know, I wasn't trying to make you feel low. I've just developed a massive amount of feelings for you."

"N-Nel..." Grimmjow uttered.

"Don't say a thing...I know you won't say or do anything that will make you forget your pride." Nel said.

"Tsh. What pride?" Grimmjow growled then gave a peck on the cheek to Nel and quietly walked on. "You coming?" Nel followed. And eventually, the two made it to Las Noches.


	9. Lily x Starrk Lazy Day

**Lily x Starrk - Lazy Day**

It was another day in the fortress of Las Noches, Orihime was still prisoner and the Espada went about their daily lives. It was an essentially normal day too for Lilynette Gingerback, the First Espada's "other half". Sporting next-to-nothing pants and an extremely loose vest, she ventured through the many corridors that made Las Noches, on her way to meet up with Starrk after meeting up with some of the other Arrancar. But a question was racing through her mind that she was just dying to ask her Espada-class counterpart, so much so, she was trying to find the right words, to stop Starrk from being angry. Before long, she arrived at Starrk's quarters: a modest room with many pillows and other relaxation methods. It wasn't as grand as Aaroniero's or Szayel Apporo's quarters, despite their low ranking, but it suited the man himself.

Coyote Starrk lay in the middle of the pillows sleeping like a baby, it was one of his most famous pastime: being lazy and avoiding work at all costs. Lilynette eyed the lazy Espada excitedly, before proceeding to jump in the air and elbow him in the gut. He gave a wail of pain in his rude awakening.

"L-Lilynette!" Starrk gasped. "I thought I told you to stop doing that!"

"No wonder! You gotta stop snoozing, idiot!" Lilynette barked. "You're one of Lord Aizen's best, try acting like it for once!"

"I don't give a crap for that kinda stuff." Starrk yawned, scratching his long-haired head. "Now lemme sleep." With that, he tried getting into a comfortable position, but Lilynette denied him of such freedom by hopping on him.

"I heard some really weird stuff from Halibel's Fracciones!" Lilynette began. Starrk patiently looked to her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Ummm...do you know what sex is?" The curious little Arrancar asked. Starrk grimaced at this. "That Apache girl was saying how it was weird that my Espada commander haven't had sex with me yet. I-Is that a bad thing?" Starrk sighed in disbelief towards Halibel and her Fracciones.

"Nope, and you'll never have sex from me." Starrk answered, then rolled to his side to flip Lilynette off him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I-" But then, Lilynette jumped back on him.

"Quit being such a lazy idiot!" She screamed. "Just tell me what sex is and I'll leave you alone, okay?" Starrk looked up to her.

"Promise?" Lilynette sat in excitement.

"Uh-huh!"

"Fine." Starrk sat up and stretched his back. "Sex is when two people get naked and start doing weird things with their privates and stuff." Lilynette looked at the Espada strangely. "There, I told you, now-" But before he could hold up Lilynette's end of the bargain, the girl in question stripped to nothing.

"I wanna have sex then!" She announced, showing Starrk her naked form.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?" Starrk yelled.

"You said people who have sex get naked right? Well I wanna have sex, so let's go!"

"What about our deal? I told you about sex and you leave me in peace!"

"I know! But now I wanna have sex with you!" Lilynette demanded.

"I'm too tired. Go ask one of the other guys."

"No way! I'm not leaving here until we have sex!" Starrk growled at this.

"Alright, alright. But if you don't give me peace after this, so help me, you'll be in the path of my Cero." Starrk got up and took off his shirt to reveal his highly built torso. "After this, I am so having words with that Halibel."

"Yay!" Lilynette prodded herself on one of the pillows. "So what do we do?" Starrk bent down to her and began licking her small breasts. "W-Wait, Starrk! What are you doing?"

"We're having sex!" Starrk growled. "We start off like this." Lilynette breathed heavy with Starrk's immense sucking.

"S-Starrk...my boobs...they feel tingly..." Lilynette moaned.

"That's common..." His hand moved down to her really tight vagina and began to massage it. Lilynette knew better than to question, so let herself be dominated. "The whole point of sex is to let both participants to go down places private to the other." Lilynette let out a soft scream when Starrk's massaging became more intense.

"Starrk...it feels good!" Soon, the young Arrancar came, and let her pussy juices spill across the floor. She lied down on top of the pillows to rest. "So, what do I do?" Starrk sat on the pillows once more, having fully undressed.

"Well men only have one private spot." Lilynette widened her eyes to see Starrk's huge penis.

"Wow, it's huge. So what do I do?"

"You suck on it." Lilynette gave a revolted look at Starrk.

"What are you crazy? I'm not sucking on that thing! That's just way too gross!"

"Just the answer I wanted to hear." Starrk stood up and picked up his Arrancar uniform ready to put it back on.

"W-Wait! There's more after this, right?"

"Course." Lilynette looked away in uncertainty.

"Fine, let's just get this overwith!"Starrk sat down, and Lilynette approached the king-sized cock.

"Just stick it in your mouth and suck it." Lilynette was a little uncomfortable, eying the strange looking body part as if it were green. Slowly, she put the cock in her mouth and began to suck on it. "Urghh...That's it..." Lilynette's head went up and down as she continued sucking.

"This isn't half-bad..." Lilynette thought to herself. "It smells like Starrk...and...it tastes like him..." The cock grew slightly bigger in her mouth as it began to go deeper and deeper down her throat.

"Careful, Lilynette, I'm gonna cum!" Starrk took hold of Lilynette's broken mask and held her in place. She struggled to get loose, but her mouth was soon invaded by Starrk's slightly grey-looking semen. Some went down her throat while a small amount spilled on the floor. Lilynette retracted herself from Starrk's semen-soaked cock to cough back some of the fluids she swallowed.

"What the hell was that, idiot? Were you tryin' to choke me?"

"Sorry, guess I was a little forceful." Starrk lied down across the pillows now. "Alright, this is where things get good..."

"How?"

"Come here and sit on me..." Lilynette did as she was told and sat on her commander near his cock. "Okay, this is your first time doing it, so it's gonna hurt, okay? I'll try be as gentle as I can."

"O-Okay..." Starrk took Lilynette by her soft hips and positioned her above the cock, ready to penetrate her tight pussy.

"What comes next?" But her question was answered as she was slowly lowered onto the cock. "K-Kyaa!" Her toes curled in agony.

"Just bear with it a little bit..." Starrk forced her body to go up and down on his cock, gently as he could.

"S-Starrk, it hurts..." She cried, drawing a small tear.

"Don't worry, it'll get better..." The speed of his thrusting got faster as he got used to Lilynette's now broken pussy. Starrk clenched her ass to get it in deeper. Lilynette gave moan after moan with every thrust.

"H-Hey...it's getting better...Keep doing it!" Starrk took Lilynette by the back and flipped her round so she was on bottom. Starrk's thrusting got faster and deeper, while he kissed his small counterpart. Lilynette could only lie back and enjoy the ride. "Starrk...I love sex!"

"Here it comes again!" And Lilynette was soon filled with Starrk's semen from her pussy. So much had entered, that Lilynette's tiny stomach gained a little bulge. Both were now exhausted (more than their previous states) and lied down on the pile of pillows.

"Hey, Starrk..."

"Hmmm?"

"If girls are all like me, then how do you think Halibel did it with her Fracciones?" Starrk gave Lilynette a confused look.

"I dunno. Now get some sleep." Starrk cuddled Lilynette onto hs rugged torso as he went straight to sleep.

"Love you." Lilynette crawled up to Starrk and kissed his cheek as she snoozed on his torso happily.

The following day, Lilynette went to Halibel's quarters now curious about her methods of sex. She approached the Third Espada as she overlooked the daylight desert.

"H-Halibel-sama?" Lilynette perked.

"Hmm?" Halibel looked down at the small Arrancar. "What troubles you, child?"

"Y-Your Fracciones said you have sex with them." Halibel smirked behind her masked.

"Yes, I do, why?"

"How do you have sex with them? If none of you are guys, then won't getting to the fun part be hard?"

"How about I show you?" Lilynette smiled.

"Go for it." But before Halibel could lift what skirt she had, Starrk appeared before them with a Sonido.

"Sorry, Halibel. Perhaps another day." He said. And with a quick Sonido, he departed with his counterpart. Back at Starrk's quarters...

"Awww! Did we have to go! Halibel-sama was gonna show her dick!" Lilynette barked at Starrk.

"Some things in life we're not meant to see..."


End file.
